New Era New Changes
by NovaMaze
Summary: Percabeth never happened. It kind of starts from the Titan's Cures, when Percy and the gang first meet Artemis, and her hunters; some things happened between Artemis and Percy when they talked for the first time, and since then, they kept in contact in secret. Then, three to four years later, things start to unravel.
1. Chapter 1

I don't even think that my life could've changed any more. But I guess I was wrong. I mean first I find out that I'm a demi-god, then Cronus tried to kill me, but as you'll know I , along with the other demi-gods in Camp Half-blood, defeated him. Then I lost my memory, thanks to Hera, and gotten it back, then there was the Giant war.

I mean, I should've stopped thinking that I could have a normal, peaceful, life. Since the fates LOVE to mess it up. But this time they went overboard. It was after the giant war. We had won, and came back home, to camp Half-blood. However, it wasn't how I remember it, the Romans invaded the camp, and everywhere you looked, something was destroyed. The cabins, the strawberry field, and everything in between were in ruins.

We, and by that I mean Annabeth, Piper, Jason, Nico, Leo, Frank, Hazel, and I, spread out to see the damage. I went into the woods to see the destruction there. It was horrible, most of the trees and bushes were burnt to crisp. As I was walking throw, to go to the lake, I saw a flash of light burst from the corner of my eye. When I turned to see what it was with my sword drawn, I was surprised to see that it was the Goddess of the wild, Artemis.


	2. Chapter 2

"Artemis, what are you doing here," Percy asked. "I wanted to see how big the damage was, and it looks like it's going to take a while to fix everything here", said Artemis after she looked at her surroundings. The woods were in shatters. Trees; bent and twisted, or cut in half, some horizontally and some vertically. There was debris everywhere, even in the lake, which was always clear and lustrous, now covered with dirt and leaves. "I can't believe the Roman's actually did this," said Percy. "They can be a ruthless kind of people, Percy. They hold grudges, and most of them saw you and your friends as a threat as well, so it's not really a surprise that they took this place apart." "I just thought that they were my friends, Arty, I didn't think that they would do this much of destruction to a place I consider home." Normally, Artemis wouldn't let anyone call her Arty, but Percy was an exception to this rule.

After four, five years of knowing him, she became used to his sarcasm and not letting anyone change him. It was one of those things that she liked about him. Though, she has never told him or anyone else that. Being a maiden Goddess, what she felt towards Percy was strictly prohibited. There was no way anyone could find out about it. If they did, it would cause so many problems for both the divines, and the half-bloods. She made it her primary priority to keep her feelings hidden from others around her, and it would stay that way even after her death. At least that was her plan.


	3. Chapter 3

We explored around the forest area to see if any living creatures remained that we could help. We found Juniper lying on the ground, face first and kind of on her side. She was bleeding a little, her face, arms, and legs were scratched up. I was glad that Grover wasn't here to see her because if he was, he would've freaked. Artemis, and I jogged up to her, and I sat down to examine her. Artemis also looked worried, and tried to wake her up. At first she wouldn't respond, but after a while, she groaned and opened her eyes that were usually a bright shade of green because of the chloroplast in her, now were a sickly green.

"Juniper, are you okay," I asked.

"Yeah, I think I'll be okay after a while."

"Do you need anything? Water, perhaps," asked Artemis.

"Yeah, I could use a drink".

Artemis took out her canteen of water that was tied around her waist, opened it and helped Juniper drink the water by tilting her head upwards, and putting the water to her mouth. Juniper, happily drank every ounce of water, and thanked Artemis.

"Now, can you tell us what happened here? What did the Roman's do," I asked.

"Oh, Percy, it was horrible. They were ruthless. They cut of all the trees, and bushes in their paths. They wouldn't stop. The campers tried so hard Percy, but there were too many of them, and we knew that we were outnumbered, even with the satyrs helping," said Juniper.

"Okay, let's go back to the big house, and we could think up a plan to repair all of this damage. And I think that wouldn't be too difficult, considering what we brought back. It will totally help this situation, you'll see."

"Really, what is it," asked Juniper excitedly.

"You'll have to wait, I'm not telling you anything," I said.

Juniper pouted but got up to go to the big house any way.

"Percy, I can talk to you in private for a while," Artemis asked.

"Um, sure."

I got up along with Artemis, and we started to walk in the opposite direction as the camp, while getting a confused look from Juniper. Now, I have known Artemis for years now, and every time she asked to talk in private, it was about us not being seeing together. I don't know why it's so important to her; maybe it has something to do with her being a maiden Goddess, but I never show the importance of us being seen in public together. I mean I asked her once, but all I got was a vague answer. Anyway, I followed her to a clearing near the lake, and I guessed what she was going to say.

"Percy, I don't like it was wise for us to be seen together in front of Juniper".

Bingo.


	4. Chapter 4

Yep. I knew this was coming. I mean, Artemis is amazing, but she needs to calm down, and not think about what others think about her. Plus, when she does, she is the coolest girl you will ever meet in your entire existence. I have only seen her let loose once, and she was wild.

During spring break two years ago, I was at the beach trying to help these Dolphins get untangled from some fishing net. I mean, I don't understand why these fishermen use these nets to catch fish in restricted waters. It's illegal and dangerous to sea life, but there I was, untangling scared dolphins. When I was finished, I told them to go and try to avoid nets if they could and got out of the water. When I walked on to the beach, I saw Artemis was standing there. I should mention now that there was a party a couple of yards away from where we were standing, but the dunes were obscuring the view. We could only hear the loud music and shouting coming from the party, as well as see a faint light glowing from that same direction.

Anyway, I asked Artemis why she was there. She said that, she felt some creatures were in danger, and she came to help them, but saw that I already finished helping them when she appeared there. My response to that sounded so stupid even to my ear, because I just said "Oh". Yeah, I know that was so dumb; I don't even know why I said that. However, even to this day I can't think of anything else I could've said back then. Artemis, on the other hand said something that really surprised me though. She had said, "Well, I guess great minds think alike". I was so dumbfounded when those words came out of her mouth, it didn't even register in my mind for the first few seconds. I mean it isn't every day that I get complemented by Artemis.

Afterwards, I just said, "yeah, I guess we both help those in need." Artemis just nodded in response to that, but I can't blame her. There isn't many ways you can reply back to that. After that, it got awkwardly quiet, so I said something that sounded idiotic even to me. I asked Artemis, the Maiden Goddess, to go to the Party that was occurring there with me, a MALE character. However, what she had said was even more surprising because she said, "Sure why not, I have some time before I have to go back to Olympus."

We walked over the sand dunes and reached the party a few minutes later. We really didn't know what to do, since we rarely hung out with each other. However, as time passed we drank some sodas which now I know had alcohol in it. And eventually, we started to socialize with each other. We danced together, and I can say that Artemis had some Moves. Her auburn hair was flying smoothly around her head, her arms were around my shoulder, and at one point, her left leg was even around my waist.

The next morning we woke up on the beach, next to each other, at first I didn't remember what had happened the night before, but after a while, all the memories came rushing back. However, we didn't talk about it, since it kind of went against her morale judgments.

"You don't have to worry about us being seen together, Artemis. Juniper would never tell others about this. And while we are talking about this, why do you think that it is bad for her to see us together?"

"What do you mean? I just think that people would think that there's something between us, and that can't happen, I'm a maiden Goddess, Percy. You know that."

"Yeah, I understand that but, you have to stop thinking about what others think of you. You can be and do whatever you want. Why are you putting restrictions on your life?"

"I'm not. Okay, you know what; I need to go back to my huntresses. I'll see you later Percy."

With that she disappeared from the woods leaving Percy in the opening.

Sigh.

Sometimes she can be a handful, thought Percy.


	5. Chapter 5

I walked back to where Juniper was and then we walked back to the camp together. The others were already there.

"There you are Percy. We were about to send a search party after you. Where were you," asked Annabeth.

"In there," I said pointing to the forest. "I was just looking at all the damage, and found Juniper. Then we came back," I stated after thinking that it's best that they don't know about Artemis being there. It would raise some questions, like why would she be there in the first place.

"Well, you were gone for a long time. We were about to send a search party after you," said Nico.

"Well, there was a lot of destruction to oversee. Anyway, what did you guys find out," I asked.

"It's as you said. There is a lot of destruction," Annabeth stated.

"Yeah, listen guys; I'm really sorry about what the Roman's did to your camp. I really liked this place," said Jason.

"You don't have to apologize. I mean it's not your fault. You couldn't have controlled all of them," Piper stated.

"But it's my job to look after them. I'm their leader, and what they do fall on me. So it is my fault that this place got ruined," added Jason with a hint of anger and helplessness.

"Hey, don't worry about it man. We can always fit this," I stated.

"Yeah, this is your home too Jason, and no matter what you are always welcomed here, so don't take this destruction to heart. But just fix it and move on," added Piper while putting her right hand on his shoulder.

We walked into the Big House to greet Chiron, who was in this wheelchair form sitting on the table. He looked up when he heard us, and greeted us all. We then explained to him what we experienced, such as the giants we battled, and Annabeth getting her mom's stature, and her and me falling into Tartarus, and all of us closing the Doors of Death. After that he told us what happened here in camp. How the Romans invaded us, and how they didn't have enough man power to defeat them, and how they lost many campers.

I could tell that Jason, Hazel, and Frank felt really horrible after they heard this, it show on their face, which had an expression of guilt on them.

We then toke Chiron to the Argo II where the statue was. When he saw it, he had a look of wonder on his face.

"How are you going to take this to Olympus," Chiron asked.

"WE don't know. We just thought that I would beseech my mother and she would know what to do next. Since the prophecy said nothing about what to do with it after retrieving it," stated Annabeth.

After Annabeth beseeched Athena, sat we all looked away from he appeared In a bright blinding light that we all looked away from expect Jason I observed. I wonder why, I thought, since Annabeth told me that if any mortals and non-full blood immortals looked at the divines when they appeared turned to dust, why didn't he?

Athena thanked Annabeth for her success in retrieving what the Roman's stole from her, and said that she know for gave them for it since she got it back, and disappeared again. And again Jason didn't turn away. It was odd; I mean was it just a myth that mortals would turn to dust upon see the gods appear, or what? Maybe I should try it the next time a divine shows up, just to test my theory?


	6. Chapter 6

Artemis was walking around her camp, seeing that all her followers were carrying on their duties. As she was going this, she was also thinking, thinking about the one thing that she didn't want anyone to know

"How do I feel about Percy, why do I feel this way about him? I know it all started after I spent that night with him at the beach, and that feeling has increased over time but, the real question here is 'should I express them or not?' "

As this was happening in her mind, she didn't realize that someone was calling her until that person came right in front of her and stood her ground. Where Artemis didn't look until she bumped into her.

"Huh, what just happened?" asked Artemis.

"Lady Artemis, I've been trying to get your attention for what feels like ages now. What's wrong?" asked Thalia, her lieutenant.

"Oh, nothing is wrong, Thalia. I was just daydreaming that's all."

Thalia didn't believe her but she wasn't the type to pry her Lady, because she know what would happen when Artemis gets mad, and she did not want that to happen again. Anyone who would even try to pry Artemis to get information out of her should be considered stupid. Besides if it was really important then Artemis would tell us, and not do_ this_, or whatever _this_ is she is doing right know.

"Well, we have a problem. A monster just showed up right outside of our camp, and it's pretty strong," said Thalia.

"Alright, in which direction is it."

"It's North from here."

"Ok. Is it just one, or multiples?"

"It is just the one."

"Then you and I'll go tell the others to stay here and then follow me," stated Artemis, than headed in the direction of the monster.

Thalia ran to the middle of the camp and told the others what Artemis wanted them to do and left after her.

A minute or two later they were facing the monster. With its giant claws, and crazy murderous eyes, it was exuding killing intent left and right.

"Alright, Thalia you sneak up to it from behind and I'll come from the side, got it".

"Yes."

With the plan set they moved into position; Thalia coming from behind and Artemis from the side. Artemis quietly took a bow from her quiver strung it on her bow and fired. It hit the monsters maw, and it howled in pain. However, it didn't have any time to recover, because Thalia came from behind jumped on top of its back and stabbed it with one of her daggers. There was blood oozing out from the monster's cut in gallons yet it didn't dissipated. With more arrows coming toward it Thalia leaped off of it and from a safe distance she also fired her arrows, yet the monster as still there, crying in pain, but not returning to Tartarus.

"Lady Artemis why isn't it disappearing," asked Thalia when she was within hearing distance from Artemis.

"I don't know. This is a strong one maybe we are not hitting it on its weak spot," suggested Artemis. "Think where haven't we hit it yet?"

"On its abdomen, we haven't hit it there yet. But how do we hit it there?"

That was a good question. The monster was on its all four legs, we didn't have a good shot to hit on its abdomen.

"We are going to topple it over; we can't have it here destroying everything."

With that thought in mind they jumped up in the air and used a butterfly kick on its side to throw it on the ground. The monster gave another cry of pain before it was gone with two arrows sticking out of its poor belly.

With the hellhound destroyed the two huntresses returned to their camp. The camp where Artemis, after telling her followers that the monster was dead, went back into walking around the camp and daydreaming about her confused feelings about a certain demigod.


	7. Chapter 7

It was late at night. There was no light on in any of the cabins, or the Big House. However, someone was still awake, with the hood of his jacket on; he stealthily exited his cabin and walked towards the woods. There, he met a woman with auburn hair, and a cloak on.

"Hey Artemis, why did you want to see me"?

"Well, I actually wanted to talk to you Percy."

"Talk to me about what".

"About… well, about us, and what I feel about our… friendship".

"Well you can start by not saying the word 'about' so much". At this Artemis smiled a little, but soon grew serious.

"Okay, honestly I don't know what we are doing anymore. I mean when we first started to, um, hang out, I saw you as a friend, one of my closest friends actually. But now, I don't know. I'm confused about what this is between us. It doesn't feel like a friendship to me anymore," concluded Artemis.

Percy didn't say anything while Artemis talked, but just looked at her, then he took a deep breath through his nose, and let it out with a sigh.

"Okay look Artemis, I know that we started as friends, companies even, and I think that's the way it should remain." When he said this a look of sadness appeared on Artemis' face which was immediately concealed.

When Percy saw this he elaborated, "I mean you're a Goddess, Artemis, a maiden Goddess, and people would never approve of it."

"Yeah, you're right." *Sigh* "Again I'm the one who got in between what I want and me", said Artemis somberly.

"What!?" exclaimed Percy. "You want me?"

"What. No, I mean yes, but I shouldn't, I know that. It's Okay Percy, I know that your friend know that we see each other, and if we make our relationship more than what it is, they wouldn't understand. So, I mean it's fine if we remain friends," said Artemis in a hurry.

"Um, I actually never said that you and I were friends and saw each other in a regular basis to anyone," replied Percy.

"You didn't", said Artemis, shocked.

"No".

"Oh, really" stated Artemis with a look of mischief that Percy had never seen on her. However, the more surprising thing happened right after that.

Out of nowhere Artemis took Percy's face in both of her hands, and brought his face so close to her face that their foreheads touched. Then, she said, "Than, I guess we could keep the next thing that's going to happen between us a secret too."

And then she kissed him; her lips on his, and his on hers. Percy put his right hand around Artemis' waist, and his left on the back of her neck, and deepened the kiss.

Artemis transported her and Percy to one of her packs camp site that was deserted without breaking the kiss. They entered a cavern that was hidden by a waterfall, where Percy pressed Artemis against the rocky wall of the cave and took of her cloak, just as Artemis took of his jacket.

The sun rose after a couple of hours in camp half blood, and the campers were just getting ready to get outside when Percy was Transported back inside of his cabin, on his bed.

He had a calm, lazy air to him, considering just where he came from. Percy was again transported back into that cavern, this time in his mind. He was with Artemis laying on the ground with his jacket and her cloak over there not so dressed bodies.

"You know you can't tell anyone about what happened here tonight right?"

Percy turned his head to look that the beautiful girl that was lying next to him with her body touching his.

"Yeah, I know. But it's going to be difficult considering this was an amazing night that I won't forget for some time if ever."

At this Artemis smiled and lovingly shoved Percy's shoulder and said "Shut up".

They then saw that the sun was about to rise and realized that their time together, at least for that night was over. Percy Kissed Artemis and she said "I'll see you soon" and transported Percy back to his cabin.


	8. Chapter 8

After their night together, Artemis felt like a new person, and the thrill of doing something that she wasn't supposed to excited her. She was now on her own bed, smiling up at the ceiling, thinking about the night before, when Thalia walked in.

"My Lady, why are you still in bed, we already packed everything up and are ready to leave," said Thalia.

Coming out of her day dream, Artemis looked at Thalia with a confused stare until she remembered that today was the day that they were supposed to move to a new camp site. She quickly got out of her bed and apologized, and packed her belongings in a rush. They never stayed in the same location for a long time, because if they did the monsters would find them a lot faster. The huntress set on the move right after Artemis exited her tent and packed it up.

* * *

Percy didn't sleep after he arrived back to his cabin. He couldn't, but then again who can after the long night he had. He couldn't stop thinking about the night either. The way Artemis looked in his arms, and how good it felt to be with her. He had never felt like that about anyone else before, it was new and oddly comforting feeling.

However, he had to hide that fact from the people around him, they could not know about this affair he and Artemis was having. If they did find out that they were together, it would create a huge commotion, and change so many things in the world. Therefore, he hid his emotions when he went outside after he took a shower to calm his nerves that were vibrating nonstop after the night he had.

* * *

The day dragged out so slowly, too slowly for Artemis' liking. They had already found a new location to set camp, and everyone in pack had just finished unpacking their things. Now they were setting up the tents and getting fresh water and food. However, all Artemis could think of Percy and when she would see him again. It was only midafternoon, and she was becoming anxiety, which she never felt before except right before a battle. Then again, in a way her relationship with Percy was a battle, a battle of secrecy, a war between them and the world.

Either way, she couldn't wait to see him again, which is why when night finally fell, and everyone went inside their own tents, she IMed Percy. Through the rainbow she could see his room, his bed, his clothes on the floor that he needs to clean up, and finally the object of her desire, Percy, shirtless.

* * *

Percy had just got out of the shower after a long day of cleaning up the camp and seeing the Roman demigods, Jason, Frank, and Hazel going back to Camp Jupiter. He put on a new pair of jeans he bought that day, and got out of his bathroom when he was Artemis' head in an Iris Message from the corner of his eye. He turned around so he was directly in front of the message, and greeted Artemis.

"Hey, Art. What's u…" he didn't even finish what he was going to say before she waved her hand through the message ending it, and appeared in front of him.

"Sorry couldn't wait anymore," Artemis explained hastily before wrapping her arms around Percy's nick and bringing his head towards hers.

The kiss took Percy by surprise, but he got over it, and put his arms around her waist and bringing her entire body against his. They broke apart a just a little for breath and Percy said, "No Problem", than went back to kissing each other.

Percy grabbed Artemis' thighs and pulled them up so she could wrap them around his waist, than he walked toward his bed, where he laid her down.

Artemis opened her eyes and looked up at him, then grabbed his hand and pulled him down on top of her. Their lips touched, she opened her mouth, and their tongues touched. Percy put one of his arms beside Artemis' head for support well the other went under her shirt. He felt her well defined flat stomach under his hand and felt her shiver which put a smirk on his lips. Artemis let her hands explore his muscled shoulders, chest, and then his abs.

Percy's lips then fell on to her jaw line, and then worked down her neck. She stretched her neck to give him more excess, and he took that to his advantage. He pulled off her shirt and tossed in to the floor showing her bear skin, and started to put light kisses on her shoulders, and down to her breast.

Artemis let a little groan slip her lips while she enjoyed his touch on her skin. She then pushed him off of her and straddled him. They looked at each other's eyes for a second before Artemis lowered her head and bit his ear. Before she could do anything more, Percy was on top of her again, and licked her, from the small of her neck to her jaw.

A little breeze was coming from the open window, that chilled the Part Percy licked, and Artemis shivered. However, every touch he gave ignited a fire within her that kept growing and she couldn't stop it. It was like Percy was a drug to her, and she wanted more of it no matter where she was.

Their passion just grew with every moment they were together, wrapped around in each other's arms and legs. If anyone found out that they were together, and in a position that would put even Aphrodite to shame they would be in a huge pile of trouble. Even bigger than the pile of clothes that lay on Percy's floor that had Artemis' and his old and new clothes on.


End file.
